red lipstick and cloudy days
by university of happiness
Summary: on a cloudy day massie decides to fake it till she makes it - for abi, because she's great


**cute little oneshot here. this is for** _**abi(gail)**_** bc she is so fricking nice.**  
**prompts are...  
****  
1) red lipstick  
2) cloudy day  
3) quote - it's bolded lol. and really long...**

**anything bolded is a prompt, okay? (:**  
**now...onto the story.**

* * *

**just _do it_**

night before; november 14; 9:37pm

Massie Block sighs tiredly as she rereads the break up message her now ex-boyfriend sent her just hours ago.

**Kemp Hurley: **Hey Mass...We've been dating for a couple months now, but my feelings have changed. I don't want to keep leading you on if I don't like you like that anymore. I'm sorry. We can still be friends though.

Massie scoffs. What kind of person would want to be friends with some douche who just broke their heart _over text_? Not Massie, that's for sure.

Massie ties her chestnut hair into a messy bun and pulls back her covers. She climbs into bed, the lights off and her phone glued to her hand. When she is comfortable, Massie looks through quotes on Google, Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Massie is just about to put her phone down when a quote catches her eye.

**"Don't sit in your pajamas and reblog posts about how you wish you could be pretty and confident, just _do it_. Get up early so you can do your hair and makeup all nice for school, flirt with the boys and let _them _come to _you_. Say "thank you" instead of "no i'm not" when someone calls you pretty, _fake that confidence until it's real_, do you understand me? Now go own that red lipstick."**

Massie quickly screenshots the quote, for she knows that she'll forget about it immediately. She smiles to herself as she sets her alarm clock for 5:30am, exactly an hour before she leaves to go to school.

Get up early to look good? Massie will do that. Flirt with the boys? Massie definitely will do that. Own that red lipstick? Massie already does that.

Fake that confidence? Now that, Massie has no idea how to do.

morning of; november 15th; 5:30am

Massie eagerly rolls out of bed the next morning. For the first time in what seems like forever she is lively in the early hours of the morning.

She starts her morning off with a nice hot shower, where she washes and conditions her hair before washing her body and face. She finishes the shower off with a quick shave on the legs and underarms. When she steps out of the steamy shower, she wraps a towel around her soaking wet hair and towel dries her body. When she is completely dry, she pulls on silk underwear and the matching push up bra. Massie wipes the steam from her mirror, and has to admit her body looks killer.

While the towel absorbs most of the water from Massie's hair, she does her makeup. She applies light foundation and concealer, then a loose powder. Massie goes easy on the eye makeup, only using white eyeliner on her waterline and one layer of brown mascara. She doesn't use blush or bronzer. Massie pulls out her favorite **red lipstick**, and expertly applies it to her plump lips.

When her makeup is done, Massie pulls her hair out of her towel and begins blow-drying it, scrunching it as she does so. When her hair is fully dry, it is soft and in loose, bouncy waves. Massie shakes it out a little more and adds a texturizing spray.

Massie drops her used towels in the bathroom hamper and steps out of her personal bathroom. The cool air of her room greets her skin, and Massie grins. She pulls a bottle of jasmine scented lotion off of her dresser and applies it to her arms and legs. She puts the lotion back, then heads into her walk-in closet, where she decides on her outfit.

The brunette decides to go with an edgier outfit. When Massie emerges from the closet, she is dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a gray sweater with black sleeves over a black tank top, a coral colored scarf, and black combat boots. To accessorize, Massie has added black stud earrings to her ear lobes. Massie grabs her all-black messenger bag that she uses for school and pulls her phone off her charger. All ready she has multiple text messages.

**Claire - **hey, so sorry about kemp. he's a douche and i'll murder him. see you at school, dyl and I will save you a spot. ily mass.

**Dylan - **hey, deeply sorry about kemp. claire and I will kill him. see you at school, claire and I got you a spot. ilysm mass.

Massie smiles radiantly. Claire Lyons and Dylan Marvil are her two bestest friends in the entire world. They always know how to cheer her up or how to make her feel better about herself.

Massie types a reply back to her.

**Massie - **thanks guys. you two are seriously the best. I owe you. starbucks after school and a little shopping spree, all on me. i'll be there soon. ilygsm.

Massie walks down the stairs, her head high and a smile taking over her facial features. Her mom is already sitting at the table while her dad is...cooking.

"Daddy?" Massie pipes up, using the name she called her dad when she was younger.

William Block turns around and smiles. "Mass!"

Massie runs to hug her father. William had been on a business trip for almost an entire year. He was supposed to come home on Thanksgiving, but he's home a week early.

When Massie breaks away from her father, she hugs her mom. "I love you Mom," she whispers, into the crook of her mom's neck.

Kendra laughs. "I love you too. Now, are you going to eat?"

Massie shakes her head. "No, it's almost six thirty, and I got to catch Dyl and Claire before class. By the way, after school I'm taking them out to Starbucks and shopping, so I will be a little late. Are we on for dinner?"

Kendra and William smile at each other. Kendra nods. "Of course dear. Now run off, you don't want to miss your friends. Have a good day!"

Massie hugs each of her parents one more time before rushing out of the house. She walks quickly down the driveway towards the Range Rover, where Isaac is happily waiting for her.

"Good morning, dahling," Isaac says, his French accent sounding through.

Massie smiles. "Good morning, Isaac. You're taking me to school, I assume?"

Isaac kindly opens the door for the fifteen-year-old. "Gladly."

Massie crawls in, smiling. "Thanks!"

As Isaac quietly drives Massie to school, she checks her phone again. Again, she has multiple messages.

**Claire - **um...about kemp...he's dating alicia rivera. kristen gregory (gossip queen) came up to me and explained. they were seen holding hands last night in the park. i'll beat them both, mass.

**Dylan - **about kemp, he's with alicia rivera. kris explained it to claire and I. they went on a date last night to the park. i'll help claire beat them.

Massie laughs. Oddly, she doesn't feel a wrath towards Kemp. Does she want him to suffer the pain she went through the night before? Of course. But the feeling of her wanting him to take her back washes away in an instant.

**Massie - **you know what? idc about them. kempsie is over, kalicia is starting. forget them both. i'm going to prove to the world that I don't care. kemp doesn't like me? well too bad. he's just missing out, isn't he?

With that, Massie drops her phone into her messenger bag, and smiles as Isaac pulls into the school parking lot.

"Thanks for the drive," Massie thanks, before stepping out of the vehicle.

Surprisingly enough, the weather contradicts Massie's mood. It's a **cloudy day**, but Massie feels like it's summer. She laugh quietly to herself before scanning the front lawn for her two best friends.

She doesn't have to look long. Claire Lyons begins waving her hand and shouting Massie's nickname.

Massie walks confidently to the spot Claire and Dylan have chosen, which is the front steps. Massie's grin widens when she reaches the girls. Massie pulls them both into a hug.

Dylan pulls back first and says, "Ugh, Mass, you look perfect!"

Massie grins. "I know right?"

The three girls laugh at Massie's comeback.

Claire gasps. "Oh my God, look!"

Massie turns around and her heart melts. Walking towards the three girls are three equally beautiful boys.

"Who are _they_?" Massie asks, below a whisper.

Dylan and Claire shrug. Neither of them know.

The boy in the front has shaggy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. The boy to his right has black hair and mismatched eyes: one is green and the other is blue. The last boy has a Spanish look, with brown hair and dark red lips.

They come to a stop in front of Massie, Claire and Dylan. The boy in the middle speaks up.

"Hey, I'm Derrick Harrington. We haven't met, which didn't satisfy me." The boy winks. "This is my friend, Cam Fisher." The boy with mismatched eyes waves hello. "And this is Josh Hotz." The Spanish boy smirks.

Massie raises an eyebrow. "Hello, and I don't believe we have met. I'm Massie Block. This is Claire Lyons, and she is Dylan Marvil." The girls wave.

Derrick takes a step closer to Massie. He leans forward, and whispers, "I hope you and I could spend some alone time together soon."

Massie smirks. Just as softly she says, "Well, find a time and date, and I'll try to match that. No promises, I'm pretty busy."

Derrick cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Can't make time for all this?" He gestures to himself.

Massie shrugs coyly. "Well, a pretty girl like me is bound to have guys chasing after her. Sorry you're not at the top of my list, pretty boy." Massie doesn't give Derrick another chance to speak. Instead, she turns to her girls. "Girls, I think we're done here. Class?"

Claire and Dylan smirk. "Class."

later on; november 15th, 1:05pm

Massie walks to Table 18, where some guests are already sitting.

"I don't remember inviting you guys to this table," Massie calls out when she nears the table.

Derrick smirks. "I don't remember you owning this table."

Massie places her tray at her rightful spot, leans over the table, and points her long and slender pointer finger to a name engraved into the table.

Derrick, Cam, and Josh lean forward to read the indention. Carved neatly into the wood are three names.

Massie Block.

Claire Lyons.

Dylan Marvil.

Derrick leans back and groans. "Why do you have to be so sassy?"

Massie smirks and sits down. "Don't worry, Harrington. I won't exile you. I might actually take a liking to you." Massie shrugs as if she doesn't know. "But then again, I have other things to do."

Claire and Dylan both laugh as they come up to the table. "Look who decided to join us," Claire says, grinning. She sits next to Massie, coincidentally sitting next to Cam at the same time.

Dylan smirks. "You guys couldn't stay away?"

Josh 'casually' slings his arm over Dylan's chair. Dylan raises an eyebrow. "Trying to pull something, Hotz?"

He smirks. "Maybe, maybe not. In the end, it's your decision."

Cam leans over and whispers something in Claire's ear. She turns to him and says, "Oh really?"

He shrugs, leans back, and smirks. "Your decision."

Claire scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You boys are _such _players."

Massie laughs. "I know right?"

Derrick punches her lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up, Block."

"Oh, so we're doing the last name thing?" She smirks. "Two can play it that way, _Harrington_." She takes special care to enunciating his last name.

Derrick leans forward. "Block, have I mentioned how good I am at playing games?"

"Harrington, have I mentioned how good I am at winning?"

later that day; november 15th; 4:21pm

Massie laughs as she buys Claire's Frappuccino. "How are you going to complain about gaining weight then buy a fattening drink?"

Dylan busts out, laughing. "Claire, stop worrying about your weight. You're beautifully skinny."

Claire laughs. "In that case, give me that drink!"

The trio of girls laugh as they exit Starbucks. They link arms as they walk throughout the mall. They receive a few envious glares. After all, who wouldn't be jealous of three gorgeous best friends?

"Hey, Block!"

The three girls halt and turn around. Claire squeals quietly and Dylan sighs happily. Massie raises an eyebrow.

"Harrington," she replies, in some sort of greeting. "What do you want?"

Derrick walks up, with Cam and Josh flanking his sides. "Oh, don't act so bored!"

"Who said I was acting?" Massie exchanges high fives with her crew.

Cam raises an eyebrow. "Hm, so you guys _don't _wanna hang out with us?"

Josh shrugs, acting hurt. "That's cool. That's fine."

Claire subtly nudges Massie. Massie rolls her amber eyes. "I guess we could make an exception..."

Derrick smirks. "That would be great."

The trio now turns into a group of six walking through the mall. The six teens exchange friendly banter; laughter and conversations just flying throughout the group. The girls force the boys to go shopping with them, and in exchange, the boys force the girls to each get a pair of Nikes.

Massie groans about an hour later. "Why, oh _why_ did I get Nikes?"

Claire laughs. "I think they're kind of cute."

"I want you wearing your Nikes tonight at seven," Cam says to Claire.

"And why would I do that?" Claire asks, sassily.

"Because you and I are going on a date," Cam states, smoothly.

"If that's the case, I want you in those dark jeans when you pick me up," Claire replies, smirking.

Cam holds his hand out. "Deal."

Claire shakes it. "Deal."

Josh and Derrick howl and Massie and Dylan squeal. Claire and Cam just laugh, subtly stealing glances toward each other.

"Okay, okay," Claire says, making a 'calm down' gesture. "Now what?"

Derrick checks the time. "Oh, guys, we have to get to soccer tryouts soon."

Massie inwardly groans. She was having a good time hanging out with the boys, especially Derrick. Now that their time has run out, Massie doesn't know when they can hang out again.

"Block, come with me." Derrick grabs her hand and pulls her away from the group. Massie glances behind her to see Cam and Claire sliding onto a bench and Dylan and Josh walking towards a smoothie station.

Massie turns around and faces Derrick, his hand sliding out of hers. "Yes?"

Derrick takes a deep breath. "Listen Block. I like you, a lot. I know I've only been here for one day, but I want to get to know you. I want to be your close friend, I want to be your best friend, and eventually, I want to be your boyfriend. I want-"

Massie cuts him off. "Derrick, I like you too, okay? And I want all those things to happen. But they need to happen slowly...I'm going through a breakup right now. I feel fine, but I want to take it slowly, okay?"

Derrick smiles widely and nods. "I'll take that over a 'no.'"

Massie takes his hand and squeezes. "Thanks Harrington."

Derrick smirks. "By the way, I won this game."

Massie opens her mouth to argue that she won, but Josh calls Derrick's name. Derrick sighs, gives Massie a quick goodbye, and follows Josh and Cam out of the mall.

Massie, ever so competitive, pulls out her phone.

**Massie - **you didn't win, Harrington.

**Harrington - **pretty sure I did, Block.

**Massie - **let's settle this for good. I'll pick you up at seven?

**Harrington - **great. i'll be ready.

Massie smirks.

_That's _how you fake it until you make it.

* * *

**alright abi, what did you think?  
in fact, what did you ****_all_ think? I loved writing this tbh, (:  
qots - fav quote? (:**

**xoxo,  
peyton**


End file.
